Phineas and Ferb (magazine)/May and June 2012
Contents Comics *At the Coffee Counter with Doofenshmirtz and Monogram *A Moment with Buford and Baljeet *Drawn to Life *Tales of Druselstein *Creativity Lessons *Behind the Scenes with Carl and Monogram Fun and Games *Who's who in Danville (SMS Mix-n-Match)page *Daily Danville *Spot It!:Trick or Treat? (Spot the Difference) *Danville Squares (similar to Sudoku) *Dr.Doofenshmirtz's Evil Catalog of Slightly Used Welcome Traps *Extreme Close-up *Double Life *Make Your Own Comics *All about...Norm! *Is Everything Better with Perry? *Candace's Exceptional Behaviour (Quiz) *Find the Hidden Perry Contest *Do You Know Danville? (Quiz) *Awkward Moments with Candace *How to Enter a Secret Lair...with Style! *Charades ''P&F'' Style! Posters and Cutouts *Fireside Girls handbook: Event Planner Patch *Agent ? (Draw your own Agent!) *Major Monogram/Perry's Lair Poster (Double-sided) *Phineas and Ferb Ultimate Greeting Card Kit *OWCA Agent Field Guide Who's who in Danville This issue features an advertisement by Tri-State Telecom promoting their one-day sale of handphones (with lifetime contract). Someone in Danville has spotted each of the Phineas and Ferb characters and texted to a friend. Your job is to match the SMSes to the character that they are referring to. Comics At the Coffee Counter with Doofenshmirtz and Monogram "Enemies by day,colleagues by night,Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram often end up sitting on adjacent stools at the local coffee counter to complain,cajole and compare notes on the high-stakes hold of good and evil" After a hard day of work,Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram meets at the local coffee counter. The former was dressed in a torn and dirty lab coat,stating 'Another day,another exploded Inator' with a sigh,and hoped to have some support. Major Monogram symphathise with the evil doctor and mentions that the doctor has a robot butler or something (Norm) to give him support. However, Doofenshmirtz rebukes that Norm is the reason that his Inator blew up,and feels that having no assistant is better than having Norm as an assistant. Monogram agrees with the doctor and mentions his own assistant Carl,whom Doofenshmirtz calls "Dr. Coconut",is like "a disaster waiting to happen". They begin comparing their assistants. The Major states that he had once asked Carl to move the former's car,and Carl apparently drove the car into the Major's office. Even when the Major asks Carl for a pencil,Carl can still ''drive his car into the office. Doofenshmirtz rebuts by stating that Norm has blasted ''all his hair off several times,and those things made him mad. However,the doctor agrees with the Major that Carl is a bad assistant when the latter describes the time that he asked Carl to clean his office,Carl threw his young pet hamster, Mr Furryfeet out of the office. But the doctor adds that the Major hired his assistant to which Monogram points out that the doctor made his. Doofenshmirtz admits that Norm is not "one of his better inventions",wherever he is. The story ends as Norm is shown just beside Dr. Doofenshmirtz,who is trying to forget that Norm is there. A moment with Buford and Baljeet The duo went for a movie.Incomplete Fun and Games Daily Danville This issue of Daily Danville promotes the Local Music Feast and a partial list of possibly mediocre acts,namely #Baljeet (Angry and Anti-establishment) #Jeremy and the Incidentals (Dreamy lyrics and cute musicans) #Lindana and Phineas and The Ferbtones (One-hit Wonders) #DJ Doofenshmirtz (Punk,Goth,Emos and Semi-aquatic mammals) The newspaper also features a caption contest, Guest Column: Ask Dr. D! and an advertisement from Doofenshmirtz Quality Bratwarsts Category:Phineas Flynn images Category:Phineas and Ferb magazine issues Category:Real World Articles Category:P